Savin' Me
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: SasuNaru. "Say it if it's worth saving me." "It always is."


Savin' Me

By: Karesu Gaara Mikosu

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst, Shonen Ai

Pairing: SasuNaru

A/N: This was made after listening to the song 'Savin' Me' by Nickleback back far too many times. Some of the dialog is lyrics from the song. You also get a more dramatic effect if you listen to it while reading- but that is just my opinion.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

It was going through his mind; it always repeated the same damn thing over and over again. So many times he blamed himself but others be just was too tired to blame anyone at all. His reason for living, loving, hoping for a brighter day was gone; he always figured his soul was going to hell, but this just confirmed it. But not his, never him, he had always been an angel in disguise.

They worried about him the first few months, staying locked away in his house talking to no one. Every once in a while he came out but quickly went back into his solitary state. They knew something was wrong when he stopped coming out all together and the screaming started. The name on his lips was always the same and he would scream it until his throat was raw.

Everything went still and a brave soul wandered into the house that so much had happened in. She knocked but there was no response from the man inside. Opening the unlocked the door she stared at the blood stains that covered the ground, he had carved the name into his arm; that's when he was admitted into the hospital for the mentally ill.

He just sat there and seldom ate; the only thing whimpered was the name of the dead. His reason for life was gone and everyone could tell. A month passes with no change. They try to make him talk but he only sits in the middle of the room rocking back and forth where he sits. He had fallen so far the doctors say, she says she knows why too. They all know why but no one dares speak of the incident.

They had to tackle him to the ground last week as he became unstable, although he spoke his real first real sentence since he had come into their care. "Come please, I'm calling."

He still screams the names until his throat runs dry or he chokes on his own tears. The doctors can only ignore it as he does so. They have hope for him, but not much- not anymore. Sometimes he reaches out to the thin air and chants the names, as if the people will materialize in thin air.

She comes to visit, for the millionth time, and he can actually say something to her now. "I loved him…" his lips are chapped and tears run down his cheeks.

"I know you did dear… I know you did…" It's the only thing she really can say to him anymore. So long she had known him, and long ago she stopped trying to hold onto the crush.

Finally the night came when it happened. Nervous glances at the walls as if they would close in on him if his eyes closed for even a moment. Then when he looks up there he is, although his image is flickering as if it was being projected. His lips move but there is no sound coming out- he is then gone through the door.

No one guarded the door- they didn't expect for something like this to happen.

With new vigor he busted the door off its hinges and ran after the fading image of his loved one. Willing the tears away he followed after hoping it was true- although his mind already knew it to be false. The image came in the side of his vision, up the stairs. Running up as fast as he could, the flickering image always so far from where he was. Barely could he hear the footsteps of those coming after him.

The building was eighteen stories high and the night air was cold as he ran onto the roof. The image never left his sight, and now it was staring back at him. He tried to get the name out- but his voice wasn't working. Every step he took forward, the other took back, until he was perched on the ledge.

"No don't…" was the only thing that passed his lips and he started to sprint to where the other was.

"Hurry, I'm falling." The voice was crystal clear in the chilly air as he took another step back, falling over the edge of the hospital. He ran faster, jumping after the flickering image that was his whole world. The wind whistled past his ears as he quickly caught up and grabbed the other around the waist.

The moment he did that however, the image started to dematerialize in his arms. Before it was gone he had to give his thoughts, "Say it if it's worth saving me."

The other smiled at the comment, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear- and it was the truth. "It always is, always was." Then he was gone.

Soaring through the air a smile touched his lips as he fell the rest of the way alone. His mind reeled and he could once again find his voice, "Naruto…" darkness overcame him, and there was no pain although he could hear his neck snap as he reached the end of oblivion.

The people in pursuit were too late, and now they mourned another death. Sakura never cried though, she knew what his last thoughts were- the smile on his lips was enough to understand.


End file.
